When Humperdinck Met Buttercup
by singerpug
Summary: Have you ever thought about the first time Humperdick and Buttercup met? And why he chose her? Her's a little story on their meeting. Written in Buttercup's point of view...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Chapter One

First Impressions

It had been exactly five years since Wesley was murdered by the Dread Pirate Roberts. Five years. It seemed like much, much more.

Buttercup turned away from the hill, the hill where she and Wesley had shared their first kiss; their first, and last. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sat down miserably on the wet morning grass. She just couldn't believe it. After five years, she still asked if it could all possibly being a dream, if any minute she would look into Wesley's stormy eyes and hear him whisper "as you wish". Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

"Why do you weep my dear?" a voice called.

Buttercup looked up. It was a man, sitting on a great white stallion. He was wearing a crown. Buttercup realized it was the Prince. Prince Humperdinck. Scrambling to her feet she curtsied. The Prince smirked.

"You are a smart woman. Silent. And obviously taught well. Why don't you join me for supper tonight? I was speaking with your Father earlier, and he feels it would be in your best interest to come along with me."

Buttercup said nothing. What had her Father given for the Prince to come and speak to her for? Ever since Wesley, her Father had been trying to get her mind onto other things, for example who she would marry and start a family with. And here she was about to have dinner with the Prince… She hated him already. The way his cold black eyes looked upon her. He was nothing more than a Hunter. And she was only the Catch. This angered her, and she could feel rage race through her body.

"I do not wish to come with you." She said icily. She watched his smirk fade. "Oh, well my dear….would you consider it? It would be a great honor." Before she could answer, Buttercup noticed her father trotting down the hill they lived atop. "Buttercup! Buttercup!" He called. She could see the happiness on his face. He huffed and puffed over to them. "Your Majesty, "he said bowing to the Prince, "if I may, have a word with my daughter a moment please?" Humperdinck smirked and turned his horse. He trotted off a few paces.

"Buttercup," he began, trying to catch his breath, "the law gives Prince Humperdinck the right to choose his bride..." Buttercup's eyes widened. "Father...I..." "That is enough Buttercup," her Father interrupts, his face growing rigid and his hand raised. He reaches for his daughter's hand. "Buttercup, I want you to be taken well care of. This…farmboy…is gone." Buttercup met her father's eyes. "Wesley loves me." Her father sighed. "That may be true. But he is dead. Wouldn't he want you to move on with your life?" Buttercup turned her gaze to the hills. _Would_ Wesley want her to marry the Prince? She didn't really have much of an option. Her father had accepted the marriage for her. She had _no_ choice. Wesley was dead. What else could she do?

Tears welled up in her eyes again. Her father brought his hands to her face, turning her to look at him. "Buttercup, I only do this because I love you. The Prince…will be good for you." As if he had been waiting for this cue, the Prince rode over to them.

"Yes, quite right. I am good for you, my dear. You are a wise Father. You should be proud that your daughter will, in a month's time be the Queen. Now, my dear." He stretched his hand out towards Buttercup. Reluctantly she took it. He pulled her onto his horse. "Now, my princess. Onward to the palace!"

He kicked the horse's sides and it took off rapidly in the direction to the castle. Buttercup took one last look at her Father, smiling triumphantly and waving, and at the grassy green hills of the countryside.


	2. Chapter 2:Into Florin City

Chapter Two

Through Thieves Forest and into the Florin City 

There were met by guards at the Thieves' Forest. Pine trees surrounded the area, their needles carpeting the floor. Laying about the streets, mostly men were blindly drunk. Sitting along the sides of the roads were people rolling and throwing dice- gambling. It was like nothing Buttercup had ever seen before.

"Fools, murderers, and drunks." Humperdinck muttered, "Good for nothing." This seemed rather harsh to Buttercup, but she didn't say a word. By now, Humperdinck's horse was surrounded on all sides by guards. A man rode beside them.

"My Lord." His voice struck Buttercup as somewhat wispy, "What will be your preparations for announcing your betrothal to this… lovely lady?" he glanced at Buttercup. His eyes were as cold as Humperdinck's, she thought. "Well, at the moment, Count Rugen, my only concern is to get my princess _safely_ to the palace."

"Are we not safe here?" Buttercup asked her voice curious. Humperdinck smirked; this facial expression was quite beginning to annoy her.

"Well, this is the _Thieves' _Forest." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

They continued their ride through a trail covered in brilliant colored leaves. Fall. The best season, thought Buttercup. The rest of the journey was mostly silent, with an occasional word from Humperdinck on all the new rules he would make when his Father passed. His talk did not suit Buttercup. How would she survive her whole lifetime with this villain if she could not stand a day's ride?

Before she knew it, they were at the Castle's Gate. The gate was opened earnestly by a short man with red hair. He regarded Buttercup curiously and glanced at His Lord. With a raise of Humperdinck's hand they were allowed passage into the main square of Florin city.


End file.
